The use of computing devices has increased significantly as such devices become more ubiquitous. Computing devices have become an integral part of data creation, data usage, and data storage in a number of different environments. The widespread use of various computing devices has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet and cloud-based networks.
However, the increasing use of computing devices has also led to the continued spread of malware and computer viruses, costing individuals and organizations significant amounts of time and money and placing sensitive data at risk. Malware creators are continually devising new ways to infect computing systems and devices. Computing devices are frequently attacked by emerging malware threats that cannot be adequately identified and countered by common signature-based detection systems. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for detecting and addressing suspicious file restore activities.